


Рискуй // Take The Risk

by Yomiko



Series: Принять меры // Taking Action [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, F/M, Multi, Science, Translation, Videogames, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiko/pseuds/Yomiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ты время от времени становишься монстром, любовь вряд ли стоит того, чтобы рисковать ради нее. С другой стороны, Брюс в своих выводах не учел, что речь идет о Наташе Романофф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take The Risk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/465630) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



> Переведено на **All Out Big Bang 2016**  
>  Иллюстратор: [Yomiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiko/pseuds/Yomiko)

Брюс не любил благотворительность и, к тому же, не сразу стал доверять Тони Старку. Он не принял бы предложение жить и работать в башне Старка, собственно, он и отказался, и в первый раз, и во второй, но…

Дело обстояло вот как: с тем, другим, он, строго говоря, не общался. Между ними не было ничего общего. Тем не менее, Халк стал порождением гнева Брюса, глубоко засевшей разрушительной ярости, которую он таил внутри, сколько себя помнил, на одну половину состоявшей из бессилия, и на другую — из вины. Неслучайно Халк вышел таким сильным и непобедимым, и в то же время с умственными способностями… четырехлетки? Хорошо, если так.

И оттого, что Халк частично был им, во время трансформации всегда присутствовал момент вроде как сброса информации. Во время него они могли что-то передать друг другу, и это был ключевой момент, хоть Брюс и не сразу это понял. Если Брюс был напуган, расстроен, если ему было больно, Халк бил, не раздумывая. Если Брюс был сосредоточен, если он намеренно выпускал свое альтер эго, Халк понимал, куда метить. И точно так же Брюс в ответ получал от него не оформленные в слова ощущения.

Он знал, что Халку нравится Тони. А еще Клинт и Стив. Наташа смущала его, но и нравилась тоже. С Тором, наверное, он никогда не смирится, но тот способен справиться с проявлениями недовольства Халка. И все же больше всех Халку нравился Тони: потому что и Брюсу он был по душе, и потому что броня Железного Человека красиво блестела.

Брюс никогда и не утверждал, что у его альтер эго богатый внутренний мир.

И все же он научился доверять инстинктам Халка, когда речь шла о том, чтобы распознать характер. И Тони вел себя так беспечно, словно Халк не был ни опасным, ни жутким. Кроме того, как бы Брюсу ни нравилась Калькутта — а она ему действительно нравилась — он родился и вырос в Америке и теперь скучал по ней.

Так что Брюс принял предложение Тони и переехал к нему; и в день, когда Тони отпер его новую лабораторию: полностью в распоряжении Брюса, никто не войдет, разве что он сам не впустит — Брюс понял, что сделал правильный выбор. Он стоял посреди белоснежной лаборатории, с прекрасными черными столами, чистыми новыми машинами и целыми полками инструментов, и не мог дождаться, дотерпеть не мог до момента, когда можно будет устроить в ней беспорядок.

Брюс понятия не имел, как отблагодарить Тони, хоть и знал, что Тони все равно и благодарность его скорее рассердит, поэтому просто делал то, что мог: помогал Тони в мастерской, когда его знания могли оказаться полезными, принимал сторону Тони в спорах со ЩИТом и готовил, чтобы убедиться, что Тони питается хотя бы приблизительно регулярно.

— Мы с тобой в сговоре, — сказала ему Пеппер, когда Брюс на пробу потыкал картошку вилкой. — В смысле, чтобы кормить Тони. Хорошо, когда есть подельник. И Стиву тоже нравится, как ты готовишь, я знаю.

— Ну, что может быть лучше, чем славный заговор, — отозвался Брюс. — Как думаешь, Капитану Америка понравятся сэндвичи с беконом и томатом?

— Я совершенно уверена, что человеку, который вырос во время Великой депрессии, понравится все съедобное, — сказала она. — Нервничаешь, когда готовишь для звездно-полосатого парня?

— Учитывая мою прежнюю жизнь, это было бы нелепо, — сказал Брюс, потому что иначе ему пришлось бы согласиться. Брюс вырос на комиксах о Капитане Америка, как и любой другой ботан его поколения; Айзек Азимов, Капитан Америка и «Поваренная книга анархиста» — все это вызывало в нем приятное чувство ностальгии. Когда он был совсем маленьким и отец распускал руки, Брюс часто представлял, как Капитан Америка, или Супермен, или иногда даже Нэмор Подводник ворвутся в дом и уложат отца одним ударом.

— Нелепо, конечно, — с понимающей улыбкой отозвалась Пеппер.

Но Стив Роджерс был просто приятным парнем и, похоже, ему правда понравился картофельный салат и сэндвичи, которые приготовил Брюс.

Стив заглядывал к ним все чаще, похоже, из-за Пеппер. Она знала, что у Брюса не хватает духу контролировать Тони, когда Пеппер не было рядом, а вот Стиву решимости было не занимать.

Остальных Брюс видел гораздо реже, обычно только на заданиях. Четких воспоминаний, по понятным причинам, у него не оставалось, но иногда он улавливал ощущения Халка во время трансформации, а иногда во сне, на следующую ночь.

Там был Тони, то есть Блестяшка, и «Блестяшка Халк реветь» всегда означало, что Тони ранен, или Халку казалось, что тот ранен, и Брюс из-за этого волновался, пока не мог сам осмотреть Тони. Стив был Командир, и самой частой ассоциацией оставалось «Командир сказал крушить». Клинт упоминался редко, но Халк прозвал его Голым, наверное, из-за того, что у его формы не было рукавов. Каждый раз, когда Клинт его раздражал, Брюс просто вспоминал об этом прозвище и смеялся про себя. Иногда после этого он слышал внутри отголоски громоподобного хохота Халка.

После того, как вернулся Тор, у Халка всегда находилось, что сказать о Патлатом, и это казалось исключительно злопыхательством, потому что у Тора были самые красивые волосы, которые Брюс видел в жизни.

Наташа, по какой-то причине, звалась Силачом. Раньше Халк без проблем различал мужчин и женщин, но, должно быть, его сбивало с толку то, что вся остальная команда состояла исключительно из мужчин. Наташа была сильной, разумеется, но не настолько, как Капитан Америка. Обе личности Брюса недоумевали.

— Доктор Бэннер, — сообщил Джарвис в те выходные, когда Наташа переехала в башню. — Агент Романофф у вашей двери.

— Она вооружена?

— Насколько я понимаю, агенту Романофф оружие не нужно.

— И то верно, — задумчиво отозвался Брюс. — Ладно, впусти ее.

Дверь в дальнем конце лаборатории открылась, и Наташа уверенно перешагнула через порог. Она очень… круто смотрелась в этих обтягивающих брюках.

— Привет, док, — сказала она и оглянулась по сторонам, без сомнения, высматривая и запоминая все, что можно использовать как оружие.

— Заходи, присаживайся, — отозвался Брюс, отвернулся от ноутбука, где записывал выкладки. — Добро пожаловать в башню.

— Спасибо. Мне выделили столько места, что там действующую армию расквартировать можно.

— Ну, когда ты неизбежно захватишь власть, надеюсь, предоставишь мне гражданство в Наташаграде, — сказал он. — Как к тебе обращаться, кстати? Звать тебя Черной Вдовой — все равно, что Пожирательницей.

— Я откликаюсь на Наташу, — сказала она. После этих слов воцарилось неловкое молчание, которое прервалось, только когда она снова заговорила.

— Мы редко видимся помимо работы, — сказала Наташа.

— Работы, — с улыбкой повторил Брюс. — Звучит так, словно мы надеваем костюмы и рассаживаемся по кабинетам.

— Представь, как Капитан Америка пытается что-то отправить по факсу, — сказала она, и Брюс фыркнул. — Мне просто казалось, что теперь, когда мы все живем здесь, многое прояснится. Я аккуратный человек, мне нравится, когда все разложено по полочкам.

— Хм, ладно, — сказала Брюс. Он не совсем понимал, к чему этот разговор. — Аккуратность, запомнил.

— У нас все в порядке?

Он удивленно сморгнул и с искренним любопытством поинтересовался:

— А не должно?

— У нас необычная история отношений, док.

— Я об этом не задумывался, — признался он. — Но да. У нас все в порядке. Если тебя не смущает Халк.

— Исключая тот раз, когда он пытался меня убить, мы ладим.

— Хорошо. Это хорошо, — сказал Брюс. Словно резкий укол, пришло осознание того, что он так и не привык, когда к нему и к Халку относятся как к разным людям.

— Вот и славно, — Наташа встала и была уже у двери, когда Брюс окликнул:

— Эй… Сегодня я готовлю ужин для Пеппер и Тони. — Он не планировал этого заранее, но Пеппер будет довольна, а Тони все равно не обращает внимания на то, что ест. — Присоединяйся.

— Не хочу мешать.

— Никто никому не мешает. Пригласи Клинта, я позову Тора, получится приветственный ужин, — сказал Брюс. Идея понравилась ему самому.

— Что готовишь?

— Рис по-испански и свиную вырезку, — сымпровизировал он. В холодильнике должна быть вырезка, а если нет, то можно подключить Джарвиса. — Гарантированно получится вкусно.

Наташа медленно улыбнулась. Она редко это делала, и от ее улыбки в комнате словно посветлело.

— Мне нравится. Я скажу остальным. Спасибо, док.

И Наташа ушла.

Брюс досчитал до десяти, просто на всякий случай, и соскользнул с высокого табурета.

— Джарвис!

— В холодильнике в пентхаусе есть все необходимые ингредиенты, — отозвался Джарвис. Брюс любил его так, что это было даже чуточку неуместно. — Начинаю размораживать мясо. Для надлежащего результата рекомендую приступить к маринованию через тридцать…

— Ага, ага, понял, — Брюс схватил ноутбук и поспешил к лифту.

— Следует ли мне пригласить капитана Роджерса?

— Господи, а он что, уже здесь?

— Его переезд назначен на среду.

— Ох, да, пригласить, конечно, — отозвался Брюс.

— Очень хорошо, доктор Бэннер.

— Как думаешь, сколько риса сможет съесть Тор? Мне кажется, много, — продолжал Брюс, пока поднимался на лифте в пентхаус.

— На вашем месте я бы больше волновался о количестве потребляемых протеинов, — сказал Джарвис. — Примите к сведению, мисс Поттс в гостиной.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — отозвался Брюс. Он постарался успокоиться, прежде чем двери с позвякиванием открылись. Пеппер встревоженно подняла голову, отрываясь от работы.

— Конец мира? — спросила она. Беспокойство в ее голосе было искренним.

— Маринад, — отозвался Брюс и поспешил на кухню.

— О! Так держать, — Пеппер чуть повысила голос. — Ужином ты займешься?

— Возможно, я допустил небольшую бестактность, — так же громко ответил он.

— Голубчик, я слышала, что Халк иногда разгуливает без штанов. Так что, думаю, у тебя все в порядке, — обнадежила его Пеппер, когда решительным шагом вошла в кухню. Брюс вынул из шкафчика пакет риса и отложил его на стол. — Что ты натворил?

— Пригласил всю инициативу Мстители к вам с Тони на ужин. Обещаю, я вымою тарелки, — предложил он.

— Для этого у нас есть робот. И что тебя сподвигло?

Брюс чуть было не решился признаться, что пытался произвести впечатление на женщину, но Пеппер пересказала бы Тони, а тот сложил бы два и два и сделал бы что-нибудь безжалостное.

— Внезапное желание стать ресторатором, — отозвался Брюс.

— Что ж, не буду мешать. Может, нужна помощь?

— Да, но одним помощником тут не обойдешься, — он вздохнул.

И все же, Брюсу нравилось готовить: это напоминало ему о химии, а он всегда находил ее определенность очень успокаивающей. На кухне он не проявлял особенно смелый полет фантазии, но мог воспроизвести, а иногда и улучшить, большинство известных ему рецептов.

Он попросил Джарвиса включить музыку и погрузился в съедобную химию.

Стив прибыл первым, с бутылкой вина в руках, и смущенно заулыбался, когда поймал Брюса за тем, что тот подпевал «Baba O'Riley».

— _I put my back into my liviiiiiin! I don't need to fight to prove I'm right — I don't need to be forgiveeeeen_...

— «The Who», да? — Стив повысил голос, перекрикивая музыку.

— А ты врубаешься, — согласился Брюс, убавляя звук. — Эй, не нужно было ничего приносить.

— Нельзя приходить в гости с пустыми руками, — торжественно заявил Стив. — Чем тебе помочь?

— Откупорь вино, — отозвался Брюс.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — в дверном проеме возникла Наташа. Рядом с ней Клинт прислонился к косяку и принюхался. Брюс не знал, заметил ли кто-нибудь, кроме него, что с Клинтом… не все в порядке. В бою он оставался безупречен, но глубокие тени под глазами не исчезали, а Брюс готов был поспорить, что так было не всегда. Локи и потеря куратора, догадывался Брюс. Возможно, остальные намеренно оставляли все как есть и не хотели беспокоить Клинта.

Стив уже разлил вино и теперь выглядел так, словно не знает, куда себя деть.

— Пойду выманю Тони из мастерской, — сказал он.

— Друзья! — прогремел голос Тора, когда Стив уже уходил. — Я принес угощение для нашего пира!

— О, господи, — еле слышно сказал Брюс.

Наташа перешагнула через порог кухни, а Клинт попятился, когда в дверь ворвался Тор, держа в одной руке два пакета с покупками, а другой придерживая на плече самый что ни на есть настоящий бочонок.

— Я спросил у призрачного слуги друга Старка, что нужно для пира, — провозгласил он и поставил бочонок на кухонную стойку. — И узнал я, что нам не хватает мороженого!

Наташа заглянула в пакеты.

— Ты выгреб все, что было в магазине?

— Не знал, какое предпочтительней, — отозвался Тор, вынимая упаковку за упаковкой мороженого. Клинт принялся складывать их в холодильник, тщательно сортируя по какому-то принципу, которого Брюс не мог уловить. Тор взял бокал вина, выпил одним глотком, поднял руку, словно желая швырнуть об пол, но потом замер и осторожно отставил бокал на стойку.

Брюс решил, что еды точно не хватит.

Тони ловко откупорил бочонок, потому что бутылки вина, принесенной Стивом, едва хватило, чтобы налить каждому по бокалу; и к концу ужина все немного размякли.

— Я не должна была в тебе сомневаться, — сказала Наташа Брюсу, когда тот принялся собирать тарелки.

— В чем именно? — уточнил он. — О, в том, что будет вкусно? Я никогда не обещаю того, что не смогу выполнить.

— Кошмар, — простонал Тони. Он сидел, положив руку на живот. — Вам с Кэпом нужно почаще общаться. А мы, лжецы, пока будем закатывать вечеринки и бросаться пустыми обещаниями без вас.

— Дал слово — держи, — подал голос Тор. Тони прикрыл глаза рукой. — Я еще не видел, чтобы ты давал напрасные клятвы, Тони.

— Это ты еще не видел меня на собрании акционеров. Нет ничего, чтобы я ни сказал, только чтобы эти люди заткнулись, — отозвался Тони.

— Не смотри на меня, — услышал Брюс голос Наташи, когда уже составлял тарелки в раковину. — Ложь — моя профессия.

— Мне кажется, что если тебе за это платит правительство США, то это уже не ложь, — заметил он, когда вернулся в столовую.

— У правительств других стран обычно немного другая точка зрения, — заметила Наташа.

— Слушайте, а давайте не будем? — неожиданно сказал Клинт. Остальные обернулись к нему. — Просто… Это не шутки.

— Похоже, Тони с Наташей одни против всех, — Стив встал. — Ну, кто хочет проиграть мне в видеоигру?

— Он считает, что он нас поддел, — сказал Тони и напряжение рассеялось. Брюс с облегчением улыбнулся, глядя, как остальные вместе отправились в гостиную. Тор волок за собой бочонок.

Не было никакой возможности, чтобы они справились с бочонком, их же всего семеро. Впрочем, Мстители никогда не отступали перед трудностями, так что они продолжали пить, размеренно, пусть и не торопливо, пока Стив обыгрывал их всех в видеоигры. Нужно признать, зрелище впечатляло.

— Нужно заняться играми, — сказал Тони. Они с Пеппер в обнимку устроились в углу дивана. — Очень стабильный сектор рынка, никаких резких спадов, несмотря на мобильные приложение и прочую хрень.

— Следи за языком, — рассеянно уронил Стив.

— Черт, — отозвался Тони.

— Нет, ты не будешь покупать «Нинтендо», — заявила Пеппер.

— Хотя можешь сняться в рекламной кампании «Супер Марио», — добавил Клинт. Он сидел на спинке дивана, позади Стива, чтобы во время сложных перестрелок в игре удобно было перехватить контроллер.

— Кто бы говорил, Линк1, — лениво протянул Брюс.

— Да я бы вывел эту шляпу и тунику в тренд, — беспечно отозвался Клинт. Пиво, похоже, шло ему на пользу. Наташа, сидевшая на полу между Стивом и Брюсом, подтолкнула Брюса плечом.

— Это было бы не впервые, — сказала она.

— Не впервые вывел шляпу в тренд? — переспросил Брюс.

— Таша, — предостерегающе сказал Клинт.

— Ладно. Расскажу потом, — сказала она Брюсу, потом встала и направилась к бочонку. — Кому долить?

Тони поднял стакан, Брюс отрицательно помахал рукой, когда она посмотрела на него.

— Вообще-то, я серьезно. Можем выпустить игру о Мстителях. Выбираешь персонажа, многопользовательский режим, может быть, режим дуэли. Нужно будет придумать злодеев, настоящие злодеи — известные жадины, когда дело касается авторских прав, — задумчиво сказал Тони и перегнулся через Пеппер, когда потянулся за СтаркПадом. Она отвесила ему подзатыльник, Тони вздохнул и снова привалился к ее плечу.

— Думаю, я уже достаточно долго пробыл государственной собственностью, — сказал Стив и аккуратно отсек руку вражескому солдату.

— Ты не станешь государственной собственностью, ты будешь принадлежать «Старк Геймс», — отозвался Тони и добавил, — Спасибо, — когда Наташа подошла со свежим пивом. Она ловко уклонилась от его руки и отдала бокал Пеппер.

— Это заговор, — провозгласил Тони.

— Прости, но напомни-ка, какое соотношение между мужчинами и женщинами в этой комнате? — уточнила Пеппер.

— Ты одна сойдешь минимум за четверых, — заметил Тони.

— Теперь понимаю, как она тебя выдерживает, — сказал Брюс. На него произвела впечатление реакция Тони и то, как Пеппер заулыбалась.

— Не обманывайся, меня интересует только его тело, — отозвалась Пеппер. — Когда ты постареешь, я тут же брошу тебя ради кого-нибудь другого, — сказала она Тони.

— Да будто я когда-нибудь постарею, — фыркнул Тони.

— Да! — перебил разговор Стив и вскинул руки над головой, когда прошел очередной уровень. — Хрен вам, злобные угнетатели!

— Да неужели, — сказал Брюс. Стив опустил руки и покраснел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Линк — главный герой серии игр «The Legend of Zelda». Носит тунику и шляпу.


	2. Chapter 2

Через несколько дней после того, как Тони заговорил о видеоиграх, Брюс заметил папку под названием «A-A.V.G.v1» на безопасном сервере, который делил с Тони. Заинтригованный, он открыл ее и обнаружил «AVENGERS: ASSEMBLE».

Код был очень схематичным, скорее концепция, чем готовая игра, но уже можно было понять, к чему стремился Тони. В соответствии с его идеей, у игры были однопользовательский, многопользовательский и дуэльный режимы, плюс наметки разнообразных ребусов и персонажей-злодеев.

Однопользовательский режим оказался весьма оригинальным, хоть и основывался на старой версии «Соника»; если пользователь выбирал играть за одного персонажа, еще один следовал за ним повсюду. У Железного Человека была Супер-Пеп — Брюс рассмеялся, когда узнал об этом — в трудную минуту она могла дать ему заряд энергии. У Капитана Америка был Железный Человек, который время от времени поднимал его в воздух; точно так же, как Тони время от времени переносил Стива, куда тому было нужно, в разгаре боя. Хоукай следовал за Тором, а Черная Вдова за Халком, они оба проникали в те места, куда не могли пробраться тяжелые бойцы. Хоукая и Черную Вдову сопровождал Костюм, невыразительной внешности мужчина, который в определенных ситуациях предоставлял тяжелое вооружение.

— Я был пьян, когда писал это, — сказал Тони, и Брюс вздрогнул. Он обернулся и увидел ухмылку Тони, адресованную ему. — Если заскучаю, потом все удалю. Что ты думаешь?

Брюс нерешительно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Вроде забавно.

— Но? — подтолкнул его Тони.

— Хм. Не обижайся, но… брось эту идею с Костюмом, — сказал Брюс. — Я не думаю, что Клинт и Наташа хотят, чтобы это их преследовало. Особенно Клинт.

Тони перестал улыбаться, но кивнул.

— Ага. Конечно, боже мой, я же говорил, что был пьян, да? Хорошая мысль, можно просто… — Он отодвинул Брюса с дороги, подвинул стул и погрузился в код.

— Тони, — с легким беспокойством сказал Брюс.

— Нет, это было так… Вот поэтому у меня есть специальные люди, чтобы говорить, когда я веду себя, как придурок, — пробормотал Тони, не отрываясь от кода. — У Наташи будет Супер-Пеп, девичья команда, мне нравится, а Клинт…

Он вздохнул.

— Ага, — согласился Брюс.

— Может, Халк? — Тони взглянул на него.

— Конечно. Специалист по ближнему бою и стрелок, имеет смысл.

— Халк тоже не так-то прост, вот, взгляни, — сказал Тони и на экране, в еще грубой анимации, отобразилось, как Халк перепрыгивает целый уровень из конца в конец.

— Лучшие умы поколения за работой, как я погляжу, — услышал Брюс голос Наташи и вместе с креслом развернулся к двери. Она опиралась о косяк, скрестив руки на груди, и глядела чуть насмешливо.

— Тем временем, супер-шпионка использует свои навыки, чтобы бессмысленно вломиться ко мне в лабораторию, — сказал Тони, не отвлекаясь от кода.

— Это лаборатория Брюса, и я в списке гостей, — отозвалась Наташа.

— Это мое здание.

— То есть я вломилась к тебе домой? — переспросила Наташа. — Потому что я вроде как припоминаю приглашение.

— Я знаю, что ты понимаешь, как работает логика, — сказал Тони. — Лаборатория А находится в здании А. Здание А принадлежит супер-герою Т. Следовательно, супер-герою Т принадлежат одновременно и здание А, и его подмножество, лаборатория А.

— Супер-герою Т что-то нужно? — мягко поинтересовался Брюс. — Или он может отправиться писать код в лабораторию, не закрепленную за супер-героем Б?

— За это я добавлю целую сцену, где Халк превращается в человека и с него спадают штаны, — сказал Тони, но закрыл редактор кода и отошел от монитора. — Я буду у себя в мастерской, совершать революционный прорыв. Спускайся, когда соскучишься.

— Привет, док, — сказала Наташа, когда Тони ушел.

— Наташа, — Брюс приветственно улыбнулся. — Что я могу сделать для тебя?

— Вообще-то, я пришла из-за Клинта, — сказала она и Брюс почувствовал смутное разочарование.

— Боюсь, он не здесь, — заметил он.

Наташа указала на потолок. Брюс поднял голову и обнаружил себя нос к носу с Клинтом: тот свесился из люка вентиляционной шахты, лицо в нескольких дюймах над головой Брюса.

— Твою!.. — вскрикнул Брюс и упал со стула.

— Клинт! — рявкнула Наташа, а Клинт обеспокоенно воскликнул: «Док!» — и приземлился на ноги рядом с ним. Наташа уже опустилась рядом на колени, тщательно избегая прикосновений, и Клинт присел по другую сторону, с тревожным видом.

— Я в порядке, в порядке, — сказал Брюс и поднял очки, упавшие на пол. — Ушиб эго и спину, вот и все.

— О чем ты думал? — спросила Наташа и ударила Клинта в плечо. С виду было больно.

— Ясно же, что я не думал! — парировал Клинт. — Прости, док, — добавил он, выпрямился и легко поднялся на ноги. Брюс тоже встал.

— Ты долго пробыл там наверху? — спросил Брюс, опираясь на стол и пытаясь успокоить сильно бьющееся сердце. Халк вел себя на удивление тихо, но спокойствие лишним не бывает.

И Клинт, и Наташа выглядели виновато.

— И что именно ты делал наверху? — спросил он, потому это было не так неловко.

— Шпионские игры, — сказал Клинт. — Нужно объявить лабораторию недоступной территорией, — добавил он, обращаясь к Наташе.

— Да, пожалуйста, — сказал Брюс.

— Э, спасибо за… — Клинт замысловато взмахнул рукой в сторону компьютера. Тени под глазами на мгновение словно стали резче. — За все.

Брюс приподнял бровь.

— Без проблем.

— Круто. Ладно, Таша, это закрытая территория, я сейчас… — Клинт ткнул пальцем за плечо, и Наташа кивнула. — Считай до десяти.

— Тебя что-нибудь когда-нибудь выбивает из колеи? — чуть насмешливо спросил Брюс, когда Клинт трусцой выбежал прочь.

— Случается, — она поправила ремешок на перчатке без пальцев. — Тысяча семь, тысяча восемь, тысяча девять, тысяча десять. До встречи, док!

Прошло несколько недель, как Тор вернулся из Асгарда, когда он созвал совещание в конференц-зале башни, специально выделенном для Мстителей (и снабженном дополнительными генераторами помех, чтобы их уж точно не подслушали).

Честно говоря, он не так уж много времени проводил в башне, по крайней мере, Брюс видел его нечасто. Он гулял по Нью-Йорку, и Клинт как-то заметил, что и на хелликарриере его тоже видели. Где-то в новостных лентах, которые просматривал Брюс, мелькнул перепост с новостного сайта о том, что Тора видели в Германии, но, когда речь заходила о Мстителях, СМИ нельзя было доверять. Если прислушиваться к каждой статье, где писали, что Пеппер Поттс беременна, у нее было бы уже то ли трое, то ли четверо детей.

Так или иначе, Тор был где-то неподалеку, хоть и не слишком близко, приблизительно месяц или около того, когда Джарвис сообщил Брюсу, что тот просит его заглянуть в конференц-зал.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Брюс, приостанавливая свои эксперименты. — Джарвис, присмотри за третьим столом и сообщи, если температура начнет подниматься.

— Он не упоминал о проблемах в разговорах с другими Мстителями, — сказал Джарвис. — Я промониторю третий стол.

— Ты лучшее творение Тони, — сказал ему Брюс, запер лабораторию и вошел в лифт, где уже были Тони и Наташа.

— Тебе известно, зачем Тор собирает нас? — спросил Тони. — Я даже не знал, что он в курсе, как это делать. Я бы скорее предположил, что он просто притащит еще полтонны мороженого, если захочет увидеть нас всех сразу.

— Поистине, пир на весь мир, — отозвался Брюс и услышал, как фыркнула Наташа.

Когда они прибыли, Стив и Клинт уже были на месте, а Тор стоял во главе стола, рядом с каким-то крупным предметом в кожаной суме.

— Что стряслось, Синоптик? — спросил Тони, небрежно усаживаясь в кресло, и только потом обратил внимание на виноватое и печальное выражение лица Тора. Брюс заметил его, как только вошел в зал, и тут же похолодел. — Вот черт, если ты сейчас скажешь, что Локи сбежал…

— Нет, — сказал Тор. — Мой брат все еще заточен в Асгарде.

— Эй, я готов прислать им еще цепей, если они закуют его еще крепче, — сказал Клинт.

— Давайте не будем забывать о том, что они братья, — с легким упреком напомнил Стив.

— Давайте не будем забывать о том, что его брат убийца…

— Так! — Брюс повысил голос. Он уже выяснил, что при малейшем напоминании о его присутствии люди мгновенно берут себя в руки. О, это ощущение власти. — Тор, слово у тебя.

Тор взглянул на свои руки.

— В смысле, говори, мы слушаем, — вздохнул Брюс.

— А. Друзья мои, — скорбным голосом начал Тор. — Я не открыл вам всех причин, что снова привели меня в этот мир.

Он открыл мешок и вынул большой стеклянный сосуд, наполненный ярким светом. Брюс едва удержался, чтобы не охнуть.

Затем он выяснил, что в сосуде заперта бессмертная сущность того, что осталось от Фила Коулсона, и никак не мог решить, что же сказать вслух: «Фу, банка с душой» или «Вот дерьмо».

— Ненавижу магию, — прошипел ему Тони, когда они уже вылетели к Арлингтону, чтобы исследовать могилу Фила Коулсона, хоть это и было последним, что Брюс хотел делать. — Я ненавижу религию, потому что ничьим воображаемым друзьям не позволено указывать мне, что делать или кого трахать, и я ненавижу магию, потому что у нее нет разумного обоснования. Знаешь, почему этот самолет не падает? Из-за науки. Ты знаешь, на чем работает эта штука?

Тони постучал по реактору у себя в груди; он уже разошелся.

— Наука! Ты знаешь, почему Капитан Старкпод до сих пор выглядит, как пропагандистский плакат, даже после семидесяти лет в морозилке? — требовательно спросил он и взмахнул рукой, указывая на Стива, который сидел в наушниках и оставался в блаженном неведении о жалобах Тони.

— Наука? — мягко спросил Брюс.

— Наука! — прогремел Тони.

— Но ты же читаешь научную фантастику, — рассудительно заметил Брюс. Иногда казалось забавным подразнить Тони и посмотреть, как он заводится.

— В НФ нет магии! Если в фантастике есть магия, знаешь, как она называется? Фентези!

— Мне нравится фентези, — сказала Наташа, сидевшая напротив. Клинт спал, положив голову ей на плечо — Брюс подозревал, что Наташа подсыпала снотворного в газировку, которую принесла ему перед вылетом. — Первой книгой, которую я прочла по-английски, была контрабандная копия «Лев, Колдунья и платяной шкаф».

— Контрабандная? — переспросил Брюс.

— Говорящий лев — метафора Иисуса, в этом дело, — сказала Наташа. — Не самое полезное чтиво для юных разведчиков. Кто-то где-то стащил книгу, и мы передавали ее из рук в руки.

— О. Так и вижу это, — Брюс ухмыльнулся. — Когда я был маленьким, то хотел попасть в Нарнию. Проверял все двери, которые видел, просто на всякий случай.

— Ты предал научный метод, — обвиняюще заявил Тони.

— Вполне научно. Я делал это очень методично. Никогда не проверял одну и ту же дверь дважды, — спокойно сказал Брюс.

— А я хотела стать Белой Колдуньей, — подала голос Наташа.

— Вы оба для меня все равно, что умерли, — провозгласил Тони, встал с кресла и перешагнул через ноги Брюса, направляясь к бару.

— Тони просто до сих пор расстраивается, что так и не получил письмо из Хогвартса, — сказал Брюс. — А остальные книги ты читала?

Наташа кивнула и медленно улыбнулась одной из своих редких и очень привлекательных улыбок.

— Коулсон подарил мне всю серию после того, как я прошла испытательный срок в ЩИТе.

— Ты когда-нибудь хотела попасть в Нарнию? — спросил Брюс, и Наташина улыбка стала печальной.

— До сих пор иногда хочу, — сказала она.

Крушить. Крушить.

Глупые зеленые мертвецы, глупые мертвые кости не должны шевелиться. Мертвые кости должны лежать в земле. Глупые мертвые кости бродят вокруг, Халк крушить их всех.

Глупый Патлатый притащил Халка сюда, глупый Патлатый и его глупая банка. Мелкий Брюс не должен слушать Патлатого. Мелкий Брюс должен слушаться Халка! Патлатый всегда втягивает Блестяшку, Голого, Силача и Командира в неприятности. Патлатый и брат Патлатого.

Блестяшка хороший. Блестяшка летает, стреляет вот так — «вжух!», «бабах!». Нужно вернуться в высокий дом Блестяшки, где мелкий Брюс может естьспатьготовитьтрахатьсябегатьработать быть счастливым. А не торчать здесь, в мерзком мертвом месте, где вокруг копошатся глупые мертвые кости.

Мелкий Брюс должен слушаться Халка. Халк знает лучше.

В высоком доме Блестяшки на Халка точно не сбросили бы бабах-бомбы из дурацкой летучей штуки.

Брюс всегда чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим после того, как Халк отпускал его. Даже до того, как Халк вообще появился, еще тогда, когда Брюс был просто Брюсом, с его внезапным и устрашающим темпераментом, когда приступ ярости заканчивался, он чувствовал себя выжатым, виноватым и усталым. Сейчас вину он чувствовал не так сильно, но все, чего ему хотелось — спать. Парамедики, которые осматривали его, надевали кислородную маску и брали кровь, вызывали лишь легкое раздражение, но он завернулся в одеяло и постарался отвлечься, наблюдая за Стивом.

Тот выглядел ужасно, больным, расстроенным и напуганным, и Брюс ощутил внезапный прилив теплого сочувствия. Когда Стив сел рядом с ним, Брюс уложил его голову себе на плечо и ласково взъерошил волосы. И такое тоже случалось, и волновало его сильнее, чем усталость: после того, как Халк отступал, Брюс всегда становился чрезмерно любвеобильным и очень тактильным. Но Стив, похоже, не возражал, он обмяк, привалившись к плечу, и сидел молча, пока не явилась Пеппер.

Брюс проспал почти всю дезактивацию после боя и дремал во время рапорта. Когда наконец-то настало время возвращаться домой, он не возражал, когда его, босого, довели до вертолета, и рухнул на сиденье рядом со Стивом, привалился к его руке и, наверное, уткнулся носом ему в плечо. Ну что ж, Стив в каком-то смысле был ему должен. Шум вертолетного винта, как ни странно, успокаивал, и когда Брюс в следующий раз проснулся, они уже приземлились на башне.

Стив вопросительно взглянул на него, но Брюс покачал головой и медленно, измученно пошел к лифтам. Он уставился на кнопку вызова, пытаясь вспомнить, как она работает, когда увидел, что кнопку уже нажали, и оперся на узкое плечо.

— Полегче, — сказала Наташа, когда Брюс с благодарностью привалился к ней. — Устал?

— Ага, — выдохнул он, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. — Ты как?

— Нормально. Неплохо сработал.

Брюс зевнул, когда двери лифта открылись.

— Я передам большому парню.

Они молча спустились на этаж Брюса, и Наташа обхватила его за пояс, когда он чуть было не упал, потерял равновесие, наклонившись к сканеру сетчатки. Он успел добраться до дивана, прежде чем ноги подкосились.

— Наверное, к лучшему, что они не заставили тебя обуться, — сказала Наташа и завернула его в одеяло. Брюс зарылся в диван и застонал от облегчения, что наконец-то лег.

— Нужно купить новые ботинки. Джарвис, запиши, — пробормотал он.

— Зафиксировано, доктор Бэннер, — отозвался Джарвис. — Установить напоминание?

— Нет, — ответила Наташа, а Брюс снова зевнул. — Пусть он выспится, Джарвис.

— Хорошо, агент Романофф.

— Брюс? — спросила Наташа, словно очень издалека. — Док?

— М-м?

— Тебе удобно?

— Угу. Бывало и хуже, — сказал он. Вышло чуть невнятно.

— Хочешь, чтобы я осталась? — чуть насмешливо спросила Наташа. Брюс умудрился приоткрыть один глаз и выяснил, что приобнял Наташу за талию и не давал ей встать с дивана.

— Прости, со мной бывает, — выговорил он, отпуская ее.

— Ничего, док, — сказала она. Брюс был уверен, что уходя она пригладила ему волосы. А потом он уснул.


	3. Chapter 3

Брюс сказал бы, что девяносто девять процентов людей, которые способны думать с той же скоростью, что Тони Старк, не смогут находиться в одной комнате с ним, но это было бы математически некорректно. В мире не наберется сотня человек, которые могут сравниться с Тони Старком, а полтора землекопа не бывает, математика так не работает.

По очень щедрой оценке, таких людей что-то около двадцати, лично знаком Брюс был с восемью. Но если предположить, что хотя бы некоторые гении в мире разумно и спокойно не светятся перед общественностью — вот бы и у Брюса так получилось — двадцать казалось вполне разумной цифрой. А это означало, что оценка падает до девяноста пяти процентов, и он сам был теми пятью процентами, которые одновременно обладали подходящими умственными способностями и могли долго терпеть Старка. Другие люди тоже могли, и терпели, но они не были заинтересованы в глубокой темной бескомпромиссной и выпачканной в машинном масле науке, в которой Брюс и Тони души не чаяли.

Дело даже не в самолюбии. Брюс знал свои границы, но знал и то, что он не такой, как другие. Он знал, что во всем, что не касается робототехники, он ровня Тони, а в области химии даже превосходит. Что касалось личных качеств, на его стороне было спокойствие, которому обучил его Халк, и объективность, пришедшая от привычки избегать эмоциональных связей, и все это делало их идеальными товарищами по лаборатории.

Остальные тоже ему нравились. Он старался вести себя дружелюбно, подстраиваться под других и в основном ему удавалось. Гнев не переставал кипеть почти у самой поверхности — да и зачем ему прекращать? Даже для Тони не было исключений — но подавление гнева стало частью того, что он дарил другим. Его нетерпение и раздражительность оставались его проблемой, не их, поэтому так поступать казалось правильным. Хотя Брюс считал, что, если реинкарнации существуют, в следующей жизни он должен переродиться духовным наставником, богачом или даже офигительно клевым драконом.

Эй, он ведь не лезет грязными ногами в чужие фантазии, так что и к нему лезть не стоит. Может, драконы и не выдумка.

Дело в том, что Брюс по-своему любил Тони, не в романтическом смысле, но в том смысле, что Тони воодушевлял его и стал тем самым лучшим другом, которого так не хватало с тех пор, как ему исполнилось пять лет. Теперь они были друг у друга. И Брюсу нравилась Пеппер, добрая, умная и красивая Пеппер, в которой Тони явно давно нуждался.

Так что, когда Стив как-то раз пришел обедать с горящими глазами и свежим засосом и признался Брюсу, где он был прошлой ночью (честно говоря, Брюс сам спросил), он не завидовал тому, что Стиву, похоже, достались и Тони, и Пеппер. Очевидное прекрасное настроение Стива не раздражало его. Просто время от времени ему хотелось, чтобы у него тоже был кто-то, кому можно довериться.

А еще, господи ты боже, ему не хватало секса. Грязного, спонтанного, может, немного грубого, может, иногда по-настоящему медленного и страстного секса. Испытывать сенсорный голод рядом с Тони невозможно, потому что Тони трогал всех, кто рядом, но это не одно и то же.

Стиву Роджерсу достался тройничок, а Брюсу Бэннеру — крепкая мужская дружба.

Но могло быть и хуже. У него оставалась лаборатория, дом и друзья, все, чего он так долго был лишен.

— Нам нужно выйти и развеяться, — сказал Тони несколько дней спустя после Инцидента со Стивом. В мастерскую он не спускался уже несколько дней; согласно диагнозу, поставленному Брюсом — потому что «Старк Индастриз» требовала его внимания, а двое прекрасных людей ждали его, когда работа позволяла сделать передышку.

— Хм? — Брюс оторвался от микроскопа.

— Нам, Мстителям. Ну, ты понимаешь. Как когда мы отмечали возвращение Коулсона. Выйти, показаться на глаза людям, устроить представление. Отличное занятие, чтобы сплотить коллектив, отличный пиар.

— Пока Тор не запутается в мидгардской культуре и не швырнет кого-нибудь через стойку, или пока Стива не хватит удар от того, что носят женщины в нынешнем сезоне.

— Он не ханжа, когда узнаешь его поближе. То есть, ты бы слышал, как…

— Тони, я люблю тебя как брата. Прекрати рассказывать о своей половой жизни, — быстро сказал Брюс. Тони склонил голову к плечу.

— Ты волнуешься насчет Халка, если мы пойдем в общественное место? Можем отправиться куда-нибудь, где потише.

— Я просто хочу… закончить работу и, может, посмотреть «В мире животных» или что-то в этом духе, — сказал Брюс.

— Нужно поработать над твоей коллекцией порнухи.

Брюс выпрямился, повел плечами.

— Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но не все испытывают постоянное желание сношаться, как ты.

— Ага, понимаешь ли, я в это не верю. То есть в статистическом смысле да, но не когда речь идет о тебе, — Тони ткнул в него отверткой. — Да ладно, мне можно рассказать. Я почти как психотерапевт, только не осуждаю и не деру кучу денег.

— Твой психотерапевт тебя осуждает?

— Терапевты, во множественном числе. Осуждали, да, в прошедшем времени, именно поэтому сейчас я надеваю бронекостюм и борюсь с преступностью, — сказал Тони. — Неплохая попытка сменить тему, но я быстрее тебя. Так что, вот этот отказ от секса — от боязни привязанности? Ты боишься, что большой парень может… господи, он же не, правда? То есть… господи, Брюс…

— Нет! Нет, — поспешно сказал Брюс. — Кажется, я уже разобрался, на что он реагирует. Думаю, все будет хорошо. Ну, то есть, когда я сам с собой, то все в порядке, так что…

— Так в чем дело, доктор Айболит? Потому что, когда Капитану Непробиваемому достается больше веселья, чем тебе, проблем не избежать.

Брюс постучал пальцами по стойке. Тук-тук-тук.

— У меня всегда был тот еще характер, — сказал он, внимательно глядя на собственные руки и прислушиваясь к пульсу. — Даже до того, как. Потому что мой отец… Он бил нас. Меня и маму. И я тогда решил, что никогда не ударю того, кого люблю, но не мог перестать задумываться… Гадать, понимаешь? Если я сорвусь в неудачный момент, не в то время, не в том месте, способен ли я на это?

Он рискнул взглянуть на Тони, ожидаю увидеть жалость или ужас, но тот смотрел на него с осторожным сочувствием.

— А теперь все гораздо, гораздо хуже, — он снова опустил взгляд. — Я не могу так рисковать кем-то, ты же понимаешь, Тони? Так что… мечтать я могу о чем угодно, но испытывать удачу не собираюсь, и тебе не позволю вмешиваться.

— Ты не можешь всегда быть один, — тихо сказал Тони.

— Я не один. У меня есть Мстители. Кроме того, — добавил он с ухмылкой, в попытке разрядить обстановку, — ты еще не видел мою коллекцию порнухи.

Тони приподнял бровь:

— Это что, вызов?

— Она не цифровая.

— Боже мой! — Тони рассмеялся с притворным возмущением.

— В любом случае, мысль хорошая, но я, пожалуй, воздержусь.

— Да ладно, ну хоть на ужин приходи, — заныл Тони. — Я не буду тебя ни к чему принуждать, просто поужинаем с командой.

Брюс кивнул.

— Ладно. Просто ужин. И чтобы никакой цветомузыки и стриптизерш.

— Поверь, мои дни в стриптизе давно прошли. Хотя выражение лица Стива будет того стоить.

— Еще забавней будет посмотреть на Коулсона.

Тони изобразил Коулсона так похоже, как только мог: невыразительная улыбка и чуть приподнятые брови. Брюса это неизменно смешило.

Тони, по крайней мере, сдержал слово и не стал устраивать поход в ночной клуб или в стриптиз, когда пригласил команду на ужин. Даже не в такое модное место, как в прошлый раз, никаких отдельных залов, но Брюс понял, что целью мероприятия было показаться на виду. Мстители, которые вместе по-дружески проводят время в городе, время от времени дают автографы, едят, болтают и в целом ведут себя как нормальные цивилизованные люди.

Конечно, изнутри все выглядело немного иначе. Стив сидел между Тони и Пеппер и выглядел так, словно боится, что к нему начнут приставать на публике. И, похоже, у него на то были причины, учитывая, сколько ладонь Пеппер пробыла у него на бедре под столом. Клинт все время подозрительно оглядывался по сторонам, даже когда таскал еду из тарелки Коулсона. Тора удалось обучить мидгардским обычаям достойного поведения за столом, он сидел между Тони и Коулсоном и вел себя тише воды, ниже травы.

А Наташа…

Что ж, Наташа явно сочла ужин чем-то вроде задания под прикрытием и оделась соответственно. Идеальный макияж, великолепная прическа, красивое черное платье, в самую меру открывающее плечи. Брюс пытался не поглядывать на нее исподтишка, пока она сидела рядом, посмеивалась над Клинтом и беззлобно переругивалась с Пеппер по поводу маркетинговой стратегии «Старк Индастриз».

— Знаешь, из моих заданий это еще не самое худшее, — сказала она Брюсу, когда Пеппер повернулась к Стиву, чтобы сказать ему что-то на ухо.

— Жить на содержании у Тони одно удовольствие, — с улыбкой согласился Брюс.

— Не то что у директора Фьюри, — сказала Наташа. — Слушай, мы с Клинтом и Пеппер собираемся потом пойти выпить, хочешь с нами?

— Я не очень хорошо чувствую себя в барах, — с сожалением сказал он.

— Ничего, мы пойдем в приличное место. По крайней мере, Пеппер так говорит. Потому что у Клинта все приличное, где есть бесплатные орешки.

— Это Нью-Йорк, — Пеппер обернулась к ним. — Здесь модных баров хоть залейся. Давай с нами, Брюс, тебе понравится. Будешь нашим водителем.

— Да уж, веселье, — Брюс улыбнулся, чтобы смягчить сарказм в голосе.

— Ты еще не видел, что тебе придется водить.

— Ты уверена, что это правильно отправлять Тони и Стива домой на такси? — спросил Брюс полчаса спустя. Он сидел за рулем «роллс-ройса» и переживал, что будет, если он напутает с коробкой передач, но в остальном получал море удовольствия. На заднем сиденье Наташа с Клинтом препирались о том, как определить, девчачья выпивка или нет. — И… без тебя?

— Доверься мне, — сказала Пеппер. — Тут дело тонкое.

— Машина или?.. 

— Или.

Брюс приподнял бровь.

— Стив слегка не уверен в себе, — негромко произнесла Пеппер. — Я подумала, что мальчикам полезно провести немного времени наедине.

— О. О, — Брюс сморгнул. — Ладно. Если ты так считаешь.

— Считаю. Если бы я была ревнивой, то не стала бы связываться с Тони. Кроме того, он окажет мне ответную услугу.

— Хорошо, что вам троим есть с кем поговорить, — Брюс вздохнул и постарался не обращать внимания на то, как пешеходы оборачиваются вслед машине. — Куда мы едем? Потому что я сейчас просто еду прямо.

— Еще несколько кварталов прямо, — отозвалась Пеппер. — Тони считает, что нужно найти тебе хорошую девушку, знаешь? Или хорошего парня, не знаю, кто тебе больше нравится.

— Женщины, почти исключительно, — отозвался Брюс. — Но в основном мне нравится жизнь без сложностей.

— И что тебе мешает? — Наташа подалась вперед между спинками сидений.

— Тони хочет сосватать Брюса, — сказала Пеппер.

— Я знаю некоторых агентов в ЩИТе, — встрял Клинт и отодвинул Наташу локтем. — И большинство из них до сих пор со мной разговаривают.

— Ему не нужна шпионка на одну ночь, — возразила Наташа.

— Ну, если других предложений нет… — начал было Брюс. Кулак Клинта возник у его уха. Брюс закатил глаза, но все же отпустил руль, чтобы ударить по кулаку Клинта своим. — Но вообще-то я сейчас никого не ищу.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что, — сказал Брюс. — О, смотрите, а мы уже приехали. Давайте выйдем и оставим этот неловкий разговор в бардачке.

Бар, вообще-то, оказался ничего. Негромкая музыка, приятное, не слишком яркое освещение, никакого лишнего беспокойства. Брюс пил минеральную воду, пока Наташа и Клинт продолжали спор о девчачьих напитках, а Пеппер улыбалась в свой «космо» и интересовалась, что такого плохого в том, чтобы быть «девчачьим». Обстановка была приятной. Дружелюбной. Ему нечасто приходилось попадать в такие компании, даже до Халка.

— Нужно уметь вовремя остановиться, — сказала Пеппер, когда Клинт принялся путано объяснять, почему «девчачий» вовсе не обязательно означает «для девчонок». — Идем, поможешь мне принести еще выпивки.

Так Брюс остался наедине с Наташей и внезапно обнаружил, что не знает, что сказать.

— Симпатичный бар, — бессмысленно заметил он.

— Ты действительно не ищешь отношений? — спросила Наташа и подтолкнула кончиками пальцев стакан так, что он скользнул от одной руки к другой, а потом обратно.

Брюс выпрямился.

— Очко за прямоту.

— Спасибо, но я и так уже опережаю всех с большим отрывом.

— Не сомневаюсь. — Он подумал еще немного. — Когда ты думаешь о Халке, что первое приходит тебе в голову?

— Как я убегала от него на хелликарриере. Хотя нет, — поправилась она. — Я думаю о том, как он поймал Старка в падении, и вспоминаю, как убегала от него.

— Но для тебя он личность.

— Более-менее. Он не самый разговорчивый, ты же знаешь, да?

Брюс криво улыбнулся.

— Я знаю. И ценю, что ты воспринимаешь нас, как отдельных людей. Хотя попробуй вот что: думай о нем, как о… душевной болезни. Что-то, что есть во мне. Инвалидность, то, к чему нужно приспособиться. Большую часть времени она незаметна, так что о ней легко забыть. Но она никуда не девается. Он не я, но он моя проблема. И всех, кто подходит ко мне слишком близко, он становится и их проблемой тоже. Это не значит, что никто не может приблизиться. Просто они должны… измениться. Быть готовыми смириться. И я не представляю, как навязываю эту проблему тому, кого люблю. Так будет до конца моей жизни, и насколько я знаю, жить мне еще долго, потому что он кажется весьма выносливым.

— Люди с душевными болезнями влюбляются, женятся, живут полной жизнью, — заметила Наташа. — Нельзя навязать кому-то свою инвалидность. Другой человек может сам принять ее, если любит тебя.

— Интересный взгляд на проблему, но я другого мнения. И не могу подвергать жизни других людей опасности. Со Мстителями это иначе. Все могут постоять за себя, и мы сами регулярно ввязываемся в опасные ситуации. Вот честно — ты представляешь, как я встречаюсь с обычной женщиной?

Наташа посмотрела в свой бокал.

— Нет, думаю, нет. Идея Клинта хороша, кстати — кто-то из ЩИТа, кто может постоять за себя и осознает опасность.

— Я не уверен, что… — он попытался понять, как сказать это, — …я смогу поладить с человеком такого склада характера, какой предпочитают в ЩИТе.

— Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.

— Но мне и так неплохо, зачем рисковать?

Наташа взглянула на него.

— Неплохо и хорошо — не одно и то же.

— В моем случае, одно. Наташа, сейчас я чувствую себя лучше, чем за много лет до того. Может быть, за всю жизнь. Я не хочу это испортить. Если мне придется всю жизнь удерживаться на тонкой грани, значит, так тому и быть. Иногда мы хотим большего и не можем получить. Такова жизнь. Могло быть гораздо хуже.

— Что мы пропустили? — спросила Пеппер, проскальзывая на свое место на скамье, и поставила полный бокал перед Наташей. Та с подозрением покосилась на зеленую смесь.

— Если скажешь мне, что там, я допью до дна и отдам тебе свое пиво, — провозгласил Клинт.

Вот так Брюсу пришлось стать судьей в первом из многих раундов «Что у меня в бокале?».

По дороге домой он понял, что остался на переднем сиденье один. Клинт дремал на плече у Наташи, а Пеппер вроде как привалилась к ней с другой стороны, после того, как «помогла» ей забраться внутрь. Наташа казалась почти трезвой, разве что расслабленно опустила плечи и запустила пальцы в короткие волосы Клинта.

— Водитель, домой, — велела Пеппер и взмахнула рукой.

— Слушаюсь, мэм, — сказал Брюс и тронулся с места. — Джарвис?

— Да, доктор Бэннер, — ответил Джарвис с приборной панели.

— Включи свет в гараже и дай знать, что мы скоро будем, если кто-то еще не спит. И что я буду признателен за помощь с гуляками.

— Агент Коулсон еще бодрствует, — не сразу ответил Джарвис. — Он подтвердил, что встретит вас в гараже.

— В таком случае, проложи маршрут домой и включи какую-нибудь дорожную музыку, — велел Брюс.

— Как прикажете, доктор Бэннер, — сказал Джарвис. На нижней части ветрового стекла отобразилась карта, негромко заиграла музыка.

— Это что такое? — секунд через тридцать спросила Наташа.

— Не осуждай, — Брюс встретился с ней взглядом в зеркале заднего вида. — Мне нравится глупая попса.

— Нет, я правда не знаю, что это, — отозвалась она. — Двадцать лет жизни в СССР, помнишь?

— А, точно, — сказал он и нахмурился. — Это… ну, сценический псевдоним Meat Loaf.

_«I'd lie for you and that's the truth — do anything you asked me to...»_

Наташа склонила голову к плечу, прислушиваясь, потом принялась подпевать.

— Джарвис, оставь этот плейлист, — сказал Брюс.

Они послушали «Simply Irresistible» и «Forever Young», пока попали на следующую песню Мит Лофа, и Брюс понял, что подпевает, пока они приближались к башне Старка.

_She used her body just like a bandage,_  
She used my body just like a wound  
I'll probably never know where she disappeared  
But I can see her rising up out of the back seat now  
Just like an angel rising up from a tomb...  1

Джарвис выключил музыку, когда они въехали в гараж. Конечно же, Коулсон уже был там, что-то набирал на телефоне, сидя на капоте машины, которая стоила больше, чем иные люди зарабатывают за всю жизнь.

— Поднимаемся, поднимаемся, — позвал Брюс, когда выбрался из машины, открыл заднюю дверь и протянул руку, чтобы помочь Пеппер выйти. С другой стороны Коулсон тихо будил Клинта. Наташа подтолкнула Пеппер, и покачала головой, когда Брюс снова наклонился к ней.

— Я справлюсь, — сказала она. — Ты поможешь Пеппер подняться, Коулсон займется Клинтом.

— Привет, детка, — пробормотал Клинт, когда Коулсон практически вытащил его из машины. Брюс с любопытством взглянул на них. Клинт зарылся лицом в волосы Коулсона.

— Дела сердечные — загадка, — сказал Коулсон, когда поймал взгляд Брюса.

— И не говори, — отозвался Брюс и поддержал Пеппер, когда та оступилась на высоких каблуках. Он обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что Наташа идет за ними, и увидел, что она так и осталась сидеть в машине, откинув голову на подголовник. — Наташа?

— Я сейчас, — отозвалась она. — Иди, я в порядке.

Голос звучал нормально. Может, она просто ожидала, чтобы они убрались с дороги. Брюс пожал плечами и принялся помогать Пеппер пройти множество проверок, которые требовались, чтобы попасть в пентхаус, а потом проводил ее до спальни. Он успел заметить широкие плечи Стива среди смятых покрывал и Тони, свернувшегося рядом, прежде чем Пеппер обернулась, чтобы поблагодарить его. Он улыбнулся.

— Не за что. Попей воды, прежде чем ложиться спать, — предупредил он и оставил ее саму разбираться с тем, как втроем уместиться на одной кровати.

По наитию, он вернулся в гараж. Наташа же русская, так? Конечно же, она умела пить гораздо лучше, чем любой из них. Но она так и сидела на заднем сиденье «роллс-ройса», свернулась в комочек, сбросила туфли и казалась замерзшей и несчастной.

— Эй, — сказал Брюс, прислонившись к открытой дверце. — Точно не нужна помощь?

Наташа взглянула него, потом медленно выпрямилась.

— Клинт налил мне спирта, — пожаловалась она. — Как раз догнало.

— Да, могу себе представить, — сказал он и протянул руку. Она взглянула с подозрением, прежде чем принять ее. — Я думал, ты можешь выпить столько, сколько трое мужчин, или как-то так.

— Мы не должны пить на работе. Даже если нам нужно пить с… людьми, — отозвалась она, оперлась на него, а потом снова отстранилась. Он растерянно взглянул на нее. — Мы подменяем выпивку водой, выливаем ее, как-то так. Так что выносливость у меня уже не та, кажется.

— Ну, Клинта ты под стол уложишь, если это тебя утешит, — Брюс потянулся к ней. Наташа резко перехватила его за запястье, и до него наконец-то дошло.

Она смотрела на него с глубоко засевшим недоверием, но и с желанием — словно хотела бы позволить ему помочь.

— Эй, — мягко сказал он, и Наташа разжала хватку. — Слушай, я много чего натворил, и я то самое чудовище, которое как-то раз чуть не убило тебя, но, Наташа, я не из таких.

Она прищурилась.

— Все, что я собираюсь сделать, это проводить тебя до твоих комнат и убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, — продолжал он так же мягко. — Если не захочешь, я даже не буду заходить. Черт, если хочешь, я просто доведу тебя до лифта и попрошу Джарвиса присмотреть за тобой. Я просто хочу, чтобы сегодня ты спала в своей постели. В машинах неудобно, поверь мне, я-то знаю.

Она выпустила его руку.

— Ты знаешь.

— Ага.

— Ты много чего знаешь.

Брюс склонил голову, признавая ее правоту.

— И без большей части я мог бы и обойтись. Думаю, ты понимаешь, как это.

— Ладно, — наконец сказала Наташа и шагнула вперед, оперлась на его плечо. Брюс осторожно обнял ее за талию. — Проводишь меня до двери.

— Договорились.

— Двери прихожей.

— Точно, — согласился он и повел Наташу к лифту.

— Слушай, я не знал про Клинта и агента Коулсона, — сказал он, пока лифт ехал вверх, чтобы не дать ей заснуть.

— У Клинта есть лук, — сказала она и засмеялась ему в плечо. Брюс не понял, что смешного, но не стал расспрашивать.

— Я всегда думал, что вы с ним, наверное, — сказал он.

— Много лет назад, — отозвалась Наташа. — Очень давно.

— Угу. Ладно, твой этаж, — добавил Брюс, когда лифт остановился. Он не отпускал ее, пока они не дошли до двери. — Сможешь сама добраться до кровати?

Она обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него, внимательно, оценивающе, и великодушно сказала:

— Можешь зайти.

Брюс подождал, пока Наташа отопрет дверь, переступил через порог следом за ней, шедшей неровной походкой по коридору к спальне, и остановился в нескольких шагах от двери.

— Принесу тебе воды, — сказал он, и Наташа кивнула. Когда он вернулся с кухни со стаканом, она уже лежала в постели, свернувшись вокруг одной из множества подушек. Брюс снова заколебался, стоя в дверном проеме, потом медленно обошел кровать и поставил стакан на тумбочку.

— Вот видишь? — спросила Наташа, зевая.

— Вижу что? — спросил он.

— Мы присматриваем друг за другом, — сказала она, пристально глядя на него, словно это было что-то невероятно глубокомысленное. Он улыбнулся и пошел к двери.

— Спокойной ночи, Наташа.

— Ага, — пробормотала она. Брюс выключил свет и ушел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - Meat Loaf - «Objects in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer than They Are»


	4. Chapter 4

Почти каждый раз, особенно когда Халк в бою был не нужен, Брюс оказывал первую помощь после заданий. Клинт не доверял врачам по причинам, в которые Брюс предпочитал не вдумываться, потому что слишком хорошо знал, почему сам им не доверяет. Тони предпочитал медиков ЩИТа («У них есть веселые таблетки!»), но часто замечал собственные раны очень не сразу, и тогда Брюс все равно оказывался ближе всех. Стиву редко требовалась медицинская помощь, а Тору вообще никогда. Наташе не нравилось, когда ее трогают незнакомые люди, но теперь, похоже, Брюс проходил у нее по разряду знакомых. Что ж, очень мило. В любом случае, если до ЩИТа и до него было одинаково добираться, Наташа шла к Брюсу.

Вообще-то, на этот раз он оказался нужен в бою. Точнее, Халк. Это снова оказались инопланетяне, потому что, как сказал Фьюри, на Земле нынче, похоже, открылся охотничий сезон. Не настолько разрушительные, как читаури, но достаточно непредсказуемые, чтобы фирменный Халков боевой стиль стал неплохим подспорьем. По крайней мере, в этот раз они успели провести разбор полетов еще на борту хелликарриера, пока возвращались в Нью-Йорк из штата Мэн (Мэн? Серьезно?) и Брюс даже смог добраться до своих комнат на собственных ногах.

Когда он проснулся, несколько часов спустя, день уже клонился к вечеру, за окном было серо, моросил дождь. Брюс зевнул, потянулся и подумал, что мог бы провести остаток дня в лаборатории. Вряд ли, конечно, удастся заняться чем-то более продуктивным, чем пялиться в результаты тестов, которыми он занимался, пока Мстителей не подняли по тревоге. Но, может, на него снизойдет просветление.

Он радостно таращился на результаты, не понимая ни слова из того, что выводилось на экран, но ему нравилось. И тут Джарвис сказал:

— Агент Романофф у двери, сэр.

— Впусти ее, — рассеянно сказал Брюс и отвернулся от монитора. — Наташа?

— Привет, док, — она выглянула из-за двери. — Есть минутка?

— Конечно.

— Как самочувствие?

— Сплю. Торможу. Все, как обычно, — сказал Брюс, когда Наташа вошла. Она держалась странно, словно у нее был ушиблен бок и повреждено плечо… Нет, левая рука. — Нужна консультация?

Она протянула руку, стараясь не сгибать запястье.

— Кажется, растянула, но может быть и перелом. Не замечала, пока не начало болеть.

— Когда это случилось? — спросил он и освободил место на столе, чтобы Наташа положила руку. Брюс, вообще-то, никогда не изучал медицину, но пока был в бегах, достаточно повидал, чтобы отличить перелом от вывиха.

— Да похоже, все время болело, просто теперь боль усилилась. Заметила минут двадцать назад. Джарвис сказал, что ты еще не спишь.

— Угу, — Брюс осторожно ощупал ее запястье. — По шкале от одного до десяти…

— Четыре.

— По обычной мерке или как считают в ЩИТе?

— А в чем разница?

— К оценкам ЩИТа я обычно добавляю два, так точнее.

Наташа улыбнулась.

— Обычные четыре. Честно.

— Хорошо. Кажется, ничего не сломано, но запястье — сложное место. Если завтра боль не утихнет, зайдешь в биолаборатории при научно-исследовательском отделе, сделаешь снимок. Повязку наложить?

— Да, пожалуйста, — сказала Наташа, и Брюс открыл ящик, где хранил аптечку первой помощи, достал эластичный бинт. Наташа закатала рукав до локтя.

— Порядок знаешь, — сказал он, пока осторожно бинтовал руку. — Если пальцы онемеют или посинеют…

— Паниковать и перевязать потуже, правильно? — спросила Наташа и Брюс рассмеялся.

— Точно. Профессионализм не пропьешь. Снимешь повязку завтра утром, оценишь состояние. Пока что держи руку приподнятой вверх, прикладывай лед на двадцать минут каждые три часа. Напроксен от боли.

— Ясно, — сказала она и снова улыбнулась.

— Две улыбки в один день, — сказал он и Наташа непонимающе взглянула на него. — Прости. Ты редко улыбаешься. Я просто подумал — наверное, делаю что-то правильно.

— Мне просто нравится это, — сказала Наташа, пока он закреплял конец бинта и проверял, не слишком ли туго затянул. — То, что мы делаем.

Брюс нахмурился и снял очки.

— То, что я тебя перевязываю, чтобы тебе не пришлось обращаться к настоящему врачу?

— То, что мы заботимся друг о друге, — сказала она. — Халк в этот раз спас меня. Ты знал?

— Нет, я не… — «Силач в безопасности», — сказал Халк у него в голове. — Что ж, это кое-что проясняет. Я рад.

— Кажется, я ему нравлюсь, — продолжала Наташа. — Теперь, по крайней мере.

— Мне тоже так кажется. Хотя, по-моему, проблемы у него только с Тором.

— Кажется, я и тебе нравлюсь, да?

— Конечно, нравишься, — Брюс отвернулся, чтобы выбросить упаковку от бинта.

— Док, — тихо сказала Наташа, и Брюс повернулся к ней. — Ты мне тоже нравишься.

Она осторожно высвободила руку из его хватки, провела пальцами по щеке, и Брюс потянулся за прикосновением, потому что он был всего лишь человек, в конце концов, хотя бы частично. Наташа пахла мылом и особенным латексным запахом от бинта на запястье.

Они ненадолго замерли, дыша одним воздухом, пульс Наташи ускорялся, и Брюс это чувствовал — а потом она встала одновременно с ним, пинком отшвырнула стул, нашла ртом его рот и укусила за нижнюю губу. Это было грубо, безжалостно и восхитительно, когда Наташа прижалась к нему, натянутая, точно пружина, потянула его за собой, развернула так, что она оказалась спиной к стеклянным дверцам шкафа; пробирки внутри звякнули, когда она ударилась плечом о корпус. Брюс словно разом очнулся.

Она впилась ногтями ему в затылок, чуть выше шеи, и Брюс зарычал в поцелуй, хоть и не переставал опасаться, что это может отпугнуть Наташу — но она лишь сильней сжала зубы, обхватила его ногами за бедра и потянула за руку вниз, чтобы он поддержал ее. Брюс резко выдохнул, подхватил ее поудобней, склонил голову, целуя ее в шею, прикусывая нежную кожу и слушая стоны. Она толкнула его пяткой, словно подстегивая, и прошептала на ухо:

— Вот так, док, вот так.

Брюс непроизвольно дернул бедрами.

Она отпустила его волосы и вместо этого неловко вцепилась в рубашку; пуговицы застучали по полу. Наташа почти успела стянуть ее, когда швы на плечах треснули. У Брюса мелькнула печальная мысль — мол, прощай, еще одна рубашка — но она быстро потерялась в горячем тумане предварительных ласк. Брюс вылизывал шею Наташи, тискал за задницу, пытался стянуть с нее майку, а она не облегчала ему задачу, терлась о него всем телом, задевая член через штаны. Она с силой провела рукой по его груди, царапая кожу, а потом оттолкнула и стащила через голову майку вместе с лифчиком.

Их глаза встретились, и у Брюса перехватило дыхание от того, что он увидел во взгляде Наташи, а потом она что-то сделала какое-то движение ногами — ногами, ради всего святого — и спустила с него штаны. Он уткнулся лицом ей в грудь, целуя, облизывая и кусая, и попытался сообразить, как снять с нее штаны, не прерывая контакта.

Она толкнула его еще раз, сильнее, и он, запинаясь, отступил назад, отпустил ее. Наташа приземлилась на ноги (ну разумеется), и Брюс рывком шагнул вперед, снова прижал к дверце шкафа, завозился с застежкой ее форменных брюк, расстегнул ремень кобуры и с Наташиной помощью снял их, не отрываясь от ее шеи. Она укусила его за ухо и втолкнула бедро между ног. Брюс охнул ей в плечо.

— Презерватив, — пробормотал он и вспомнил, что при себе у него точно ничего нет и в лаборатории тоже. — Черт, Наташа, я не…

— Все есть, док, — она продемонстрировала небольшой пакетик. Брюс посмотрел на него, потом на нее.

— Штурмовой пояс? — спросил он.

— Ты бы удивился, чего там только нет, — отозвалась она, разорвала упаковку и надела одной рукой, пока другой тискала его за задницу, потом грубо сжала и притянула к себе так резко, что они снова врезались в шкаф. Брюс почувствовал, как она тянется кверху и поддержал, а потом вжался в Наташу, когда она насадилась на его член с протяжным тихим стоном.

— А, хорошо, — прошептала она.

Он согласно заворчал и уже задвигался, так и не сняв штаны толком, пряжка ремня брякала, ударяясь о стеклянную дверцу. Это было… безжалостно, вот самое подходящее слово, безжалостно и ничуть не нежно. Наташа дергала его за волосы и кусала за шею, а он целовал ее, чтобы она успокоилась, проталкивал язык ей в рот и глотал ее стоны, когда она царапала его плечи и подгоняла пятками, словно лошадь. Он сжал пальцами ее сосок и выкрутил, вначале осторожно, а потом сильнее, когда Наташа выругалась и выгнулась. Он укусил ее за грудь, сжал кожу в зубах, и в ответ она расцарапала ему плечи. А потом дернулась, заставила его поднять голову, поцеловала и принялась ругаться по-русски.

— Ну же, ну же, — пробормотал он, когда она начала сбиваться с ритма, словно теряя контроль над собой. — Наташа… о господи, ты просто изумительная…

Она замерла, застонала и вцепилась ему в шею так сильно, что Брюс захлебнулся криком и кончил, содрогнувшись всем телом, резко толкнулся в нее, замер в, должно быть, своем лучшем оргазме со времен средней школы.

Она прижалась к нему, тяжело дыша. Брюс инстинктивно навалился на нее, придавил собой, и она кончила снова.

Он перевел дух, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Наташи. Ее руки теперь казались мягче, касались меток, которые она оставила, царапин, которые только сейчас начали саднить. Брюс отстранился, вышел из нее и охнул: после оргазма он всегда становился чувствительным до болезненности.

Они на несколько секунд уставились друг на друга.

— Ну, — сказал он и отвернулся, чтобы снять и выбросить презерватив, потом подтянул штаны. — Это было… жестко.

Он почувствовал, как Наташа украдкой обняла его, прижалась грудью к спине, поцеловала между лопатками.

— Мне нравится, когда жестко. И не припомню, чтобы ты жаловался.

— В жизни не подумал бы жаловаться, — сказал он, застегнул ремень и повернулся, вздрогнул, когда она поцеловала его в губы. Поцеловала нежно, и это было очень странное ощущение, смешанное с тем, как пульсировала от укуса нижняя губа.

— Много времени прошло с последнего раза? — спросила Наташа, чуть отстраняясь. Ее брюки обнаружились на столе, переброшенные через отключенную газовую горелку, и она чуть подпрыгнула, надевая их, ее грудь гипнотически качнулась.

— Можно и так сказать, да, — сказал он, поднял с пола ее футболку и протянул ей, вместе с болтающимся из смятого комка лифчиком. Наташа сделала что-то, по-видимому, нарушающее законы физики, вывернула футболку и надела все разом. Брюс подобрал свою рубашку, рассмотрел разошедшиеся швы и вырванные с мясом пуговицы с ощущением подкатывающего приступа смеха. Когда он поднял глаза, Наташа уже прикрыла рот ладонью. Брюс приподнял бровь, и Наташа расхохоталась.

— Не думаю, что одна рубашка тебя разорит, — сказала она, подталкивая пальцем одну из полуоторванных пуговиц. Потом коснулась красных полос у него на груди.

— Может, помазать чем-нибудь?

— Почетные знаки, — сказал он и потянулся к Наташе, чтобы снова поцеловать ее. — А тебе придется несколько дней носить водолазки.

— Ты не против? — спросила она.

— Неужели похоже, что я против?

— Многие мужчины… — она пожала плечами, — считают меня… чопорной.

— Уверяю тебя, — сказал Брюс, — из всех характеристик, которые мне известны, эту я к тебе не применил бы.

Наташа коснулась его губ своими, потом заставила наклонить голову и поцеловала и в лоб тоже.

— У меня встреча с Клинтом, — сказала она. — Сверхсекретные шпионские занятия. Наслаждайся послевкусием, ладно?

— Мхм, — согласился Брюс и смотрел, как она больше обычного покачивала бедрами, пока шла к двери.

Он вынул запасную рубашку из шкафчика — всегда казалось разумным держать здесь смену одежды, в лаборатории было полно опасных химикатов — и снова уселся в свое кресло, довольный миром и собой.

После он вернулся к своим записям, лениво разбирал уравнения, пока Джарвис не напомнил, что пора ужинать, и не сообщил, что мисс Поттс просит его подняться в пентхаус. Когда он добрался туда, то обнаружил Тони и Пеппер: они распаковывали еду на вынос, которой хватило бы на небольшую армию. Стив накрывал на стол, а Тор знакомился с концепцией палочек для еды.

— Я звонила Клинту и Наташе, но никто не ответил, — сказала Пеппер и протянула Брюсу тарелку с гедза и цыпленком с кешью.

— Кажется, у них какое-то шпионское задание, — отозвался Брюс и потянулся мимо Тони за печеньем с предсказанием.

— Твою мать, — сказал Тони, и Брюс понял, что его прижали к стойке, а Тони оттягивает книзу ворот футболки. — Что за хрень с тобой случилась?

— Что? — Брюс попытался отстраниться.

— Брюс, — с ужасом в голосе сказала Пеппер. Брюс растерянно переводил взгляд с нее на Тони и обратно. — Твоя шея.

— Хм? — он полуобернулся, взглянул на свое отражение в хромированной дверце холодильника. С одной стороны шеи ярко выделялись три синяка, один над другим, с другой стороны синяк был один, но огромный, прямо под ухом.

— На тебя напали? — спросил Тони. — Это были ниндзя?

— О господи, — Пеппер потрогала царапины у него на шее сзади. Брюс вздрогнул. — У тебя кровь, Брюс, что случилось? Это после сегодняшнего боя?

— Нет! Ничего страшного, — Брюс нервно рассмеялся и подтянул ворот повыше. — Со мной все в порядке, не переживайте.

Разумеется, именно в этот момент, Стив схватил его за руку, подтолкнул к стойке, сдвинул ворот футболки и принялся изучать шею и плечи.

— Это не ничего, — сказал он, лучшим голосом Капитана Америка. Брюс вздохнул. — В лаборатории кто-то был? Ты упал? Мне казалось, что раны Халка не остаются на тебе.

— Башня населена духами, — зловеще проговорил Тор.

— Это Джарвис, я же тебе объяснял, — сказал Тони, а Пеппер намочила бумажное полотенце и принялась вытирать Брюсу шею, пока Стив удерживал его на месте.

— Я не… Пеппер! — вскрикнул Брюс, когда она добралась до царапин. — Ради бога, я же вам не щенок. Стив, отпусти меня!

Стив разжал хватку и с невинным видом поднял руки. Вчетвером они смотрели, как Брюс выпрямляется.

— Это было, хм, — Брюс попробовал подыскать подходящее слово, — по взаимному согласию.

У Тони глаза полезли на лоб. Стив и Тор, кажется, ничего не поняли.

— Неловко, — сказала Пеппер, грациозно развернулась на месте и отошла к столу. — Как неловко!

— Это значит то, о чем я думаю?.. — спросил Стив, все еще обеспокоенно.

— Это значит больше ни о чем не спрашивать, я объясню, когда ты подрастешь, — сказал Тони и отвел его в сторону от Брюса.

— Ага! — прогрохотал Тор, на которого, похоже, снизошло озарение. — Доктор завел зазнобу!

Брюс одной рукой взял тарелку, другой потер глаза и сел, принялся есть. Настала очень неуютная тишина.

— Кто… — начал было Тони.

— Нет, — отрезал Брюс и сунул полпельменя в рот.

— Но это…

— Нет, — повторил Брюс.

— Ты уверен, что… — попытался Стив.

— Да, — сказал Брюс.

— Но ты…

— Наслаждаюсь ужином, — с набитым ртом закончил за него Брюс.

— Для человека, которому только что обломилось, он какой-то нервный, — театральным шепотом сказал Тони Стиву.

— Главное, чтобы ты был счастлив, — сказала Пеппер и слегка угрожающе добавила, — и в безопасности.

— Сказала она злобному чудовищу, — отозвался Брюс.

— Не опасайся моих расспросов, — ободрил его Тор. — Асгардцы знают, что такое секретность.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Брюс.

— Эй, погодите минутку, это значит, что ты взял и отпраздновал победу сексом? — спросил Тони.

Брюс вздохнул и потянулся за спринг-роллами.


	5. Chapter 5

После ужина, который стал гораздо менее неловким, когда Тони перестал допытываться, кто же так пожевал его, Брюс вернулся к себе, гадая, нужно ли… позвонить ей? Послать букет? Что говорит этикет о случаях, когда на тебя набрасываются в твоей же лаборатории? С Брюсом раньше такого не бывало.

Или… можно просто войти в собственную гостиную и обнаружить, что Наташа сидит на диване и читает книгу, которую Брюс оставил там утром.

— Я не знала, что ты любитель Уилки Коллинза, — Наташа отложила книгу.

— Когда-то был, — Брюс остановился посреди комнаты. По сравнению с этим неловкость за ужином показалась прогулкой по пляжу. — Как там ваши шпионские секреты?

— Это секрет, — сказала она, но в голосе прозвучало достаточно ободрения, чтобы Брюс шагнул вперед, сел на диван и даже не вздрогнул, когда Наташа забралась к нему на колени. — Сегодня мы повели себя немного импульсивно.

— Немного, — признал он. Шутить не хотелось. Она осторожно коснулась его шеи и прошептала:

— Я перестаралась.

— Они заметили за ужином.

Наташа чуть подвинулась, ее глаза потемнели.

— О?

— Пеппер решила, что на меня напали.

— Что ты им сказал?

— Что это было по обоюдному согласию и их не касается

— Вот и хорошо, — сказала Наташа и поцеловала его. — Знаешь, как только Клинт проболтается — а он проболтается — что видел у меня на шее укус, они сложат два и два.

— А мы могли бы заниматься этим прямо сейчас.

Она замерла и чуть отодвинулась, взглянула на него.

— Прошу, скажи, что это не лучшее, что ты можешь придумать. Ты же умный, у тебя получится гораздо лучше.

— Рядом с красивыми женщинами я глупею, — сказал он.

— Вот видишь.

— Так… что мы делаем? — с любопытством спросил он. — Это секс, чтобы отпраздновать победу? Или?..

— Отпраздновать победу?

— Тони так говорит.

— Не для меня, — сказала она. — Я же говорила. Ты мне нравишься. Мне нравится то, что происходит между нами.

— Спросить, почему с моей стороны будет нарциссизмом? — сказал он. — Сама понимаешь, это не самое распространенное мнение.

— Почему? — переспросила Наташа. — Ты сам сказал — пусть это будет кто-то, кто сможет за себя постоять. Почему бы не я?

— И это единственная причина?

— Мне нравятся парни, которые не боятся быть грубыми. Мне нравятся умные парни. И как бы опасно это ни было — ты не из таких.

— Не думал, что ты запомнишь, — негромко сказал он.

— Я запомнила, — сказала она и несильно потянула его за волосы. — Тебе это тоже нравится, да? Быть рядом. Касаться.

Брюс кивнул, закрыл глаза, потянулся к ней.

— Очень.

— Очень трудно найти людей, которым можно доверять. Для нас обоих. Я не говорю, что это просто, но проще, чем альтернатива.

— Какая альтернатива?

— Для тебя одиночество. Для меня ревность.

— Ревность? — Брюс открыл глаза. Наташа вздохнула.

— Я завидую людям, у которых нет таких проблем, как у меня — как у всех, кто работает на ЩИТ. И тем, кто нашел, как их обойти. Мне очень нравится Пеппер, хотя Старка я иногда недолюбливаю… Прости, — она прервалась, когда увидела выражение лица Брюса. — Я знаю, что он твой друг, но серьезно.

— С ним нужно терпение, — признал Брюс.

— С ним нужен подзатыльник, — сказала Наташа и продолжила. — Я люблю Клинта, как брата, и Коулсона, как отца. Но я искренне и злобно завидую тому, что есть у Пеппер и у Клинта. Я тоже хочу так, хочу, чтобы мне было, к кому возвращаться, чтобы у меня был кто-то, кто понимает. Может, у нас ничего не выйдет, но я хочу рискнуть и попробовать, получить то, что есть у них. Мне кажется, и тебе стоит.

Брюс взглянул ей в лицо, бледное и прекрасное, обрамленное рыжими волосами.

— Хочешь правду? — спросил он.

— Всегда.

— Даже если мне кажется, что она тебя отпугнет?

— Попробуй, — Наташа хмуро взглянула на него.

— Не думаю, что для кого-то другого риск был бы оправдан, — сказал он. — Но для тебя — да. Мне так кажется.

Она улыбнулась.

— Совсем не страшно, док.

— Мне, кажется, нравится, когда ты меня так называешь.

— Я, кажется, заметила, — сказала Наташа.

— Хочешь пообниматься? — спросил Брюс, и она уже открывала рот, чтобы ответить, но вместо этого упала на бок, перекатилась к краю дивана и выпрямилась, держа в руках пистолет и целясь в дверь. В этот момент в комнату ворвался Тони.

— Так и знал! — воскликнул он. — Господи, ты переспал с убийцей. Клинт сказал…

— Я его убью, — Наташа опустила пистолет. Брюс так и не понял, откуда он взялся.

— Ты соблазнила моего друга и…

— Он сам в состоянии решать за себя, — перебила Наташа.

— Он мой друг! А ты избила его!

— Я его не била, мы занимались сексом, хочешь посмотреть, как он меня покусал?..

— Клинт уже рассказал.

— И не думай, что он за это не заплатит…

— Эй, — рявкнул Брюс, и Тони с Наташей вздрогнули, обернулись к нему. — Мне выпустить Халка? Потому что вы сейчас себя ведете в точности, как он.

Молчание затянулось.

— Кажется, вам нужно знать, что я записываю это на видео, — донесся голос из коридора.

— Клинт! — воскликнула Наташа и выбежала за двери мимо Тони. Послышался топот, потом грохот. Тони выглянул в коридор — узнать, что происходит.

— Хм, — сказал он, когда повернулся к Брюсу. — Они просто исчезли. Простишь, что помешал вам?

Брюс вздохнул.

— Ничего. С важными вопросами мы успели разобраться.

— Хочешь, чтобы я выяснил?.. — Тони ткнул пальцем за спину, в сторону коридора. — Думаю, они в вентиляции.

— Нет, они там часами сидеть могут, — Брюс встал и отряхнул штаны, разглаживая складки. — Хочешь, пойдем и построим что-нибудь, пока они объявятся?

Тони ухмыльнулся:

— Я уж думал, ты не спросишь.

— Вот мы и выяснили, почему в самом деле ты мне обломал секс, — сказал Брюс и пошел за ним к лифту. — Кстати, ты только что обеспечил мне неделю права на выбор музыки в лаборатории.

— Не-ет, — простонал Тони. — Если мне придется слушать еще больше Стинга, у меня упадет коэффициент интеллекта.

— Ты ворвался, когда я был наедине с рыжей красоткой, — напомнил ему Брюс. — Или так, или я буду делать то же самое каждый раз, когда вы с Пеппер и ваш мальчик на содержании останетесь одни в комнате.

— Нашел мальчика, — фыркнул Тони. — Это самый настойчивый…

— Повторюсь: может, тебе интересно послушать о моей личной жизни, но я о твоей не хочу знать ничего, — сказал Брюс. Тони остановил его, когда они вошли в мастерскую, уперся ладонью в грудь, постучал пальцами по ткани рубашки.

— Она тебе подходит? — спросил он.

— Может быть, — сказал Брюс. — Все только начинается.

— А эти все царапины, тебе такое нравится?

— Это немного личное, Тони.

— Ты знаешь, о чем я спрашиваю, — тот нахмурился.

— Я ценю, что ты относишься ко мне, как к младшему брату, — Брюс посмотрел ему в глаза. — Правда. Но не нужно меня защищать. Я понимаю, на что иду. И да, мне такое нравится. Помнишь, как ты ткнул меня отверткой под ребра? Не нужно обращаться со мной, как с ребенком.

Тони опустил руку.

— Ну ладно. Каковы шансы, что мы сможем построить катапульту, которая будет метать снаряды на сверхзвуковой скорости?

Брюс ухмыльнулся.

— Если мы не сможем, никто не сможет.

— Слава Тьюрингу, что мы на стороне добра, — сказал Тони и принялся расчищать рабочее пространство.

Брюс добрался до постели поздно ночью; Джарвис заверил его, что Наташа и Клинт до сих пор где-то в здании. Через десять минут после того, как выключил свет, уже на грани сна, он услышал тихие шаги на балконе, примыкающем к спальне.

— Не пугай меня, — сонно пробормотал он.

— А как ты думаешь, почему ты меня услышал? — спросила Наташа и наклонилась над кроватью.

— Весьма обязан, — сказал он, выпутался из одеяла и сел. Наташа прикрыла рот ладонью, когда ее взгляд упал на его футболку, дешевую, со старым логотипом «I <3 NY», но сердечко заменяло изображение щита Стива.

— Доходы от продажи футболок шли на восстановительные работы, — Брюс смущенно одернул край.

— Ну, если тебе так проще, — голос Наташи звучал насмешливо.

— Хочешь остаться? — спросил он, жестом указывая на одеяла. Она взглянула нерешительно, потом покачала головой.

— Предпочитаю спать у себя. Просто заглянула пожелать спокойной ночи.

Брюс внимательно посмотрел на нее, на то, как она отводила взгляд, на непривычно открытое лицо.

— Могу подняться к тебе, — сказал он. — То есть, если хочешь, конечно, это ничего, если ты не хочешь, я просто говорю, что…

— Нет, если хочешь… то можно, — сказала она. — Дело не в тебе, дело в кровати.

— Я засыпаю практически где угодно, — отозвался он. — Ты же не зарежешь меня во сне, правда?

— Под кроватью лежит мачете, — задумчиво сказала Наташа.

— Вот там пусть и остается, — Брюс поднялся на ноги. Наташа не отстранилась, хоть он и ждал этого, напротив, она прижалась к нему и поцеловала, обхватила пальцами запястье.

— Штаны надевать будешь? — спросила Наташа, когда потянула Брюса к двери.

— Разве что ты будешь настаивать, — отозвался он.

— Станешь бродить по башне в трусах?

— В это время все спят. Даже Тони, — ответил Брюс, следуя за Наташей по коридору.

И, разумеется, точно в этот момент двери лифта открылись и за ними оказался Стив Роджерс, голый до пояса, в спортивных штанах.

— Брюс, Наташа, — сказал он. Голос он контролировал, но глаза удивленно раскрылись. — Наверх?

Комнаты Стива и спортзал располагались под этажом Брюса, не над.

— Стив, — сказал Брюс и вошел в лифт. Наташа последовала за ним, кивнула и нажала кнопку своего этажа. Дверь закрылась, обозначая неловкое молчание.

Лифт, казалось, ехал особенно медленно, на табло обозначение этажа Клинта сменилось обозначением этажа Тора, и лишь тогда Стив наконец набрал воздуха в грудь. Брюсу поплохело, когда он представил все, что Капитан Америка мог бы сказать в этой ситуации, но Стив произнес:

— Симпатичная футболка, Брюс.

— О! Ага, спасибо, — Брюс смущенно одернул ее. — Доходы с продаж шли на восстановление Манхэттена.

— Вот мы и приехали, — отрывисто сказала Наташа и выскользнула в двери, стоило им приоткрыться. — Спокойной ночи, Стив.

— Спокойной ночи, — отозвался тот, спокойно и невозмутимо, но покраснел. Брюс поспешил за Наташей.

— Господи, — сказала она, когда между ними и Стивом оказалось не меньше двух дверей. — Нужно было тебе надеть штаны.

— А ему неплохо было бы надеть футболку.

— Да все равно снимать.

— Так и мне тоже, — напомнил Брюс и Наташа снова поцеловала его.

— Я думала, мы будем спать, — сказала она.

— Можно и спать, — согласился он и зевнул. — Но это кажущаяся видимость.

Постель Наташи была завалена подушками, точно так же, как помнил Брюс с предыдущего краткого визита сюда, и он устроился между ними, пока Наташа переодевалась, наблюдал за ней из-под полуприкрытых век. В конце концов она забралась в гнездо из подушек и одеял, свернулась рядом с ним и положила голову на грудь.

— Ты уверена, что это нормально? — спросил Брюс.

Она довольно вздохнула:

— М-м, — немного помолчала и продолжила. — Стоило рисковать тем, что Капитан Америка застанет тебя в лифте в трусах?

— Ага, — Брюс зевнул. — Стоило.

Очень долго Брюс считал, что обречен на одиночество, даже до того, как появился Халк. У него странный режим дня, он ботаник, слишком любит науку и не особенно интересуется другими людьми. Он не самый идеальный парень, и он всегда переживал из-за своего тяжелого характера, переживал, что может стать похожим на своего отца.

Потом случилось так, что во время нападения на хелликарриер он превратился в чудовище на глазах у женщины, которую завалило щебнем, и когда снова стал собой, то был уверен, что убил ее. Но выяснилось, что она выжила, и больше никогда не упоминала о том случае, разве что как-то раз спросила: «Без обид?»

Так можно и привыкнуть.

Халк души не чаял в Силаче. Он больше не настаивал, чтобы Брюс-хиляк все время торчал в башне и оставался в безопасности. Похоже, если Брюс был с Силачом, Халк одобрял его поведение. Возможно, Силач ему теперь нравился даже больше, чем Блестяшка, хотя Брюсу пришлось пообещать, что он не расскажет Тони.

Наташу еще ребенком научили, что она не человек, а оружие. Первым человеком в ее жизни, которому она доверяла, стал парень, которого теневое правительство Америки послало по ее душу, а все потому, что рядом с ним она чувствовала себя не просто заряженным оружием. Оружие не влюбляется, не ходит на свидания и не занимается сексом по собственному желанию; секс — просто еще один метод давления, а в любовь играют дети. Наташа хотела побеждать еще до того, как ее завербовали — собственно, именно поэтому она и согласилась. На то, чтобы избавиться от всего этого дерьма, ушло немало времени. Когда она наконец-то справилась, то резко и болезненно поняла, что большинство мужчин реагировали на нее либо слишком высокомерно, либо попросту боялись. Казалось, что она больше никого не полюбит: никто не был достоин ее любви, кроме разве что тех двоих, кто уже был влюблен друг в друга.

А потом она встретила этого слишком погруженного в свои исследования и слишком ироничного парня, который не боялся ее — который, казалось, наслаждался тем, что она может выдержать все — и который, пусть неловко и стеснительно, пытался произвести на нее впечатление. Он заботился о ней и, что еще важнее, позволял ей заботиться о нем. Не похоже, чтобы он чего-то хотел от нее, чтобы он чувствовал себя вправе требовать чего-то, что она не хотела бы отдавать.

Когда они спали вместе — то есть, по-настоящему спали — это было в ее постели, потому что ей так удобней; когда они трахались, он брал то, что она предлагала, и все равно не боялся. Ей нравилось, как он тянется за ее прикосновением, когда она была нежной, и с каким восхищением рассматривает свои синяки после того, как она нежной не была.

И как-то утром, когда слушала рассказ Пеппер о том, как Стив и Тони устраивают ей розыгрыши в постели, она поняла, что не завидует. Ревнивая злость больше не вцеплялась в глотку, осталось только веселье и чувство товарищества, потому что единственным, кто любил науку больше, чем Брюс, был парень ее подруги, Тони.

— А ты как? — спросила Пеппер, когда заметила, что Наташа перестала ее слушать. — Кажется, Брюсу с тобой хорошо. Он стал чаще выглядывать из раковины.

— Ага, — Наташа улыбнулась, глядя в чашку с кофе. — Мне с ним тоже неплохо.


End file.
